The Snow
by bonggogi
Summary: Menurut Chanyeol, menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang itu, sangat merepotkan. [Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Winter story. Genderswitch/GS!AU.]


**The Snow**

© bonggogi  
**  
****Genre: **Romance, Genderswitch!AU

**Length: **Drabble

**Pair: **Chanbaek

{**Warn: **_italic _for flashback}

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit, mereka duduk diam disini. Diatas bangku, didepan meja dengan beragam kue juga due gelas minuman hangat.

Ini musim dingin, dan Baekhyun bersumpah, secinta apa dia pada orang idiot didepannya, sampai nekat keluar dari rumahnya saat udara diluar sudah mencapai -16 derajat celcius.

Dia resah, menunggu Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam saja seperti orang bisu. Mungkin tadi dia berbicara.

Iya, hanya untuk memesan.

Salju diluar turun satu-persatu, Kristal-kristal indah itu turun dengan gerakan lambat, yang menambah kesan romantis. Apalagi sekarang Baekhyun duduk disebelah jendela berembun, dan _café_ yang berlampu keemasan, juga suara _jingle_ natal yang mengalun lembut.

Ceria, tapi sangat menghanyutkan.

"Chanyeol, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Setelah menunggu tiga puluh menit yang penuh dengan keheningan, akhirnya dia bisa mengucapkan sesuatu.

Mungkin bagi Chanyeol, butuh kursus untuk merangkai seuntai kata. Karena jujur, dia tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Ucapan 'Baek, bagaimana keadaanmu selama musim dingin?' saja tidak bisa diucapkannya.

Apalagi, sesuatu yang bersifat intim.

Tunggu.

Apa?

"Sebenarnya aku benci harus mengakui ini, tapi—" dia berhenti berbicara. Terlalu gugup untuk mengucapkan semua yang ia pendam pada Baekhyun.

Jam dinding pun tertawa, karena ia hanya diam dan membisu. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin memaki dirinya sendiri, yang tak berkutik dihadapan gadis mungil ini.

* * *

"_Baek, bagaimana kalau sabtu malam nanti, kau pergi ke _cafe_ di daerah Myengdong? Nanti kutraktir kau kopi paling mahal disana, deh. Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sedang membereskan meja mereka masing-masing._

"_Boleh saja, tapi, kau tahu 'kan. Aku tidak tahan dingin," jawab Baekhyun risau. Sesungguhnya dia ingin sekali pergi kesana, dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Minum kopi, sambil makan _waffle_ ataupun _cupcake_ stroberi disana. _

_Seperti kencan yang sangat diidamkannya._

"_Tenang saja, nanti kau akan kulindungi," jawab Chanyeol sambil nyengir. Semburat merah jambu muncul disekitar pipi Baekhyun. Atau juga disekitar mukanya._

"_Kau bisa saja." Dia memukul lengan si jangkung pelan "Akan ku usahakan datang, Yeol!" ujar Baekhyun akhirnya._

"_Kalau begitu, ayo pulang bersama!" seru Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun posesif. Seperti tidak ada tangan lain yang cocok untuk tangan gadis mungil disebelahnya._

_Dan pada akhirnya, munculah berbagai bisik-bisik mahasiswa dikoridor, saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pergi._

"_Mereka itu, sudah sangat dekat, tapi belum saja berpacaran."_

_Itu salah satunya._

_Chanyeol berjanji, dia akan menyatakan semua isi hatinya sabtu malam nanti._

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka, sabtu malam didalam _café_ didaerah Myeongdong, dan juga dekat kopi paling mahal di _café_ ini.

Semua sesuai janji.

Hanya saja, Chanyeol terus saja diam tanpa adanya pergerakan. Memulai pembicaraan ringan misalnya, itupun tidak ada.

Baekhyun merasa ingin pergi, dia harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosennya di kampus untuk tugas proyek pada liburan natal. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak tahan dingin untuk sekedar keluar dari _café_ ini.

Juga dia tidak ingin meninggalkan pemuda idiot didepannya.

"Baek, sesungguhnya aku benci mengatakan ini padamu, tapi—" ulangnya lagi, tapi Chanyeol tetap saja tidak bisa mengucapkan seluruh kata-katanya.

Padahal tadi semua yang akan dia katakannya sudah dia catat di _notes_ kecil.

Entah kenapa, semuanya hilang begitu saja.

"Mengatakan apa, Yeol? Bicara yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti," jelas Baekhyun sedikit kesal, karena dari tadi Chanyeol terus saja mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, lalu dengan seluruh jiwanya, dia bersumpah akan mengatakan ini semua sekarang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, dan saling menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Aku benci harus jujur padamu, tentang semua ini, Baek. Aku merasa ada yang lain disenyummu, saat kau tersenyum yang membuat lidahku gugup tak bergerak—"

"—Dan juga, setiap aku melihat kearahmu, aku selalu melihat ada pelangi dimatamu yang serasa memancarkan kebahagiaan untukku sendiri. Semuanya memaksaku untuk mengatakan ini—"

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, lalu kembali membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengatakan semua ini.

Bersamaan dengan salju yang hampir jatuh kejendela disamping pipi Baekhyun berada.

"Aku sayang padamu. Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Maukah kau, menerima pemuda yang sering kau juluki idiot ini, menjadi kekasihmu mulai detik ini?"

Dan entah kebetulan darimana, hati Baekhyun meleleh bersamaan dengan salju yang meleleh dijendela sebelah pipinya berada.

Diluar perkiraan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah pergi keluar meninggalkannya didalam _café _sendirian.

* * *

Angin menyentilku.

Menyuruhku untuk pergi kearah taman dimana seorang gadis mungil berada, dia terisak sambil memeluk erat tali tas selempangnya yang kecil itu didalam dekapannya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi sepertinya yang kudengar itu isakan bahagia, bukan isakan patah hati atau kehancuran lainnya.

Disisi lain, aku bisa melihat seorang pemuda jangkung berjalan kearah taman dimana gadis mungil tadi, dan aku yang mengambang diatasnya berada.

Gadis mungil tadi duduk dibangku taman yang tersedia, sedangkan pemuda jangkung tadi sedikit melambatkan gerakan kakinya, lalu mengikuti gerakan gadis mungil yang sudah duduk tadi.

"Baekki, apa yang kau lakukan?" itu yang kudengar. Kudengar pemuda jangkung tadi berbicara dengan nada rendah, sambil sedikit mengelus rambut gadis mungil tadi.

Gadis mungil tadi tetap terisak, lalu tiba-tiba saja memeluk pemuda jangkung tadi erat sambil terus terisak.

"Kau jahat! Teganya kau melakukan semua ini padaku, Park!" isaknya semakin keras, dan juga dilanjutkan dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan didada pemuda tersebut.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" kudengar juga pemuda itu ikut bertanya. Mungkin dia bingung, karena tanpa sebab disebut jahat. Baiklah, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, mungkin saja sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan.

"Pernyataanmu, membuat hatiku mencelos saja! Aku sangat menanti itu, tapi kenapa kau menyatakannya diakhir tahun seperti ini?" gadis mungil tadi tetap berteriak dipelukan si jangkung. Dan tanpa terasa, aku sudah hampir berada ditempat kosong ditengah-tengah dua sejoli itu.

"Harusnya kau menyatakannya saat musim gugur kemarin bodoh," lanjutnya melirih. Apakah musim gugur itu musim kesukaannya?

"Benarkah? Jadi kau…" si jangkung tadi bertanya dengan agak idiot. Dia mungkin polos, atau apalah aku tidak tahu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeolli." Ujarnya gadis mungil tadi sambil mendongakkan kepala kearah si jangkung tadi, sambil tersenyum lembut seperti bayi. Lalu si jangkung menangkup wajah gadis tadi, dan mencium bibir gadis itu penuh dengan cinta.

Aku meleleh.

Aku tahu, setelah kejadian ini, akan ada kisah cinta yang sangat erat diantara si jangkung dan si mungil.

Aku tahu itu.

Cinta yang sangat suci, dan juga erat. Yang hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh maut.

Kisah si mungil, si jangkung, aku dan juga musim dingin yang penuh keajaiban.

—END—

**A/N**: Okey HOLAAA~~ bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic 'Perfectly Accident', aku malah bikin drabble gaje gini;A; jangan timpuk aku juseyooo~~~ aku khilaf buhuhuhuh;A;

Entah kenapa, aku terinspirasi sama lagu lawasnya Jamrud, yang judulnya pelangi dimatamu xD. Liriknya _ear-catching_, juga ngena banget dihati. Pas buat orang yang mau _confess_ ke gebetan ehehe xD

Aku tau lagu ini dari temen sekelas aku, cowok yang waktu ada jam kesenian bawain lagu ini buat tampil didepan. Apalagi dia nyanyinya pake suara yang berat serak-serak basah merdu gitu,pake gitar pula. Aduh enak banget didengernya.

Oh iya, di scene terakhir, itu point of viewnya salju yang terbang ya. Aku terinspirasi dari novel STPC karya Alvi Syahrin, novelnya keren loh. latar belakangnya di Swiss.

Okay. Kayaknya aku kebanyakan ngomong. Udah sampe sini aja deh. /bbyong/

**-bonggogi**


End file.
